Always On My Mind
by RockGodNamine
Summary: For Chaos' Challenge and the redo of the Seasons Collection: The Dragon Emperor was always on her mind, no matter what, he'll never escape


Ryuuga: Why in the hell do you keep doing this? You always redo your stories

Namine: But this is different! This is also for a challenge

Ryuuga: Whatever.

Namine: *sighs* Anyways, this is for Chaos' Masters of Metal challenge, my pairing is HikaruXRyuuga. So, yeah :P And this doubles up as a redo for the first chapter for a collection of oneshots I did a long time ago.

Disclaimer: Me no own Beyblade

"Here we are!" Madoka, a pretty girl who was dressed in a pink swimsuit, cheered and ran over to the beach, enjoying the way the sand tickled her feet and how the breeze cooled her down to the perfect temperature. She went into the water, enjoying how refreshing it was, she then said, "Hikaru! You should get in too! It feels amazing!"

"Sorry, but, I'm good." Hikaru, another pretty girl in a blue swimsuit, replied, only standing at the edge of the water, she seemed to be in thought.

"It's him again, isn't it?" Madoka asked.

"How did you know?" Hikaru asked back, wondering how she knew so quick.

"You always have that look on your face when you're thinking, and that's all you've been thinking about lately." Madoka replied, "You should just take your mind off of him for a while, it's distracting you from the joys of summer."

"You're right, Madoka." Hikaru said, and got in with Madoka, the water cooling her even more. All of a sudden, she got splashed by Madoka.

"Hey!" Hikaru yelped in surprise "What was that for?"

"You still have that distant look. And I'm gonna keep splashin' ya until you stop thinking about him, ya followin' me?" Madoka said, and continued to splash water at Hikaru.

"Okay, I'm not thinking about Ryuuga." Hikaru said, panting from the constant water attacks.

"Good, because every time you're thinking about him, I'll splash you. You follow?" Madoka said, winking.

"I follow." Hikaru said, smiling

Madoka went underwater, then popped back up. "Come on Hikaru!" She said cheerfully, and went back down.

"Well, why not?" Hikaru said, holding in her breath, she went down under.

She wasn't all that used to swimming underwater, but Madoka helped her with it, and soon she was having a great time. She was so caught up in swimming she didn't have time to think about anything else. But then the sun started to set, meaning it was getting late, so she and Madoka had to get out of the cold water. They dried themselves off, and got out of the beach. Hikaru felt like she was forgetting something, but apparently the water washed it away.

When they got back to the B Pit, they showered, and after drying their hair they changed back into their normal clothes.

"Thanks for taking me to the beach Madoka." Hikaru said, getting ready to leave

"No problem." Madoka said

And with that, Hikaru left the B Pit, wondering what she forgot. She was always thinking about something, but what was it?

That's when she suddenly remembered, she was thinking about Ryuuga.

For some reason, she felt her heart beat when thinking about him, and she didn't know why. Ryuuga was the reason she stopped beyblading, but for some reason, she felt an attraction to him.

Was it love?

It had to be love.

But then again, would he love her back?

She was so absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't realize where she was going. She stopped in her tracks, finding herself by the place where she battled Ginga. She sat down on the green grass, and stared at the sky.

But there were two things stopping her, one, she doesn't know where Ryuuga is, and two, she feels like she isn't ready.

But maybe one day, she will confess her feelings.

Ryuuga: Where was I?

Namine: You weren't there

Ryuuga: But

Namine: It's still you with Hikaru, it's just that you don't make any contact with Hikaru. She's just thinking about you

Ryuuga: *sighs* Will that work?

Namine: Who knows, anyway, this is VocaloidNamine02 signing off with Ryuuga and HIkaru – who stayed quiet all the time- peace!


End file.
